Most television viewers now receive their video signals through a content aggregator such as a cable or satellite television provider. In a typical scenario, encoded audio/video signals are sent via a cable or wireless data link to the viewer's home, where the signals are ultimately decoded in a set-top box or other consumer device. The decoded signals can then be viewed on a television or other appropriate display as desired by the viewer. Many viewers watch video programming or listen to audio delivered via a set-top box while they are exercising, working out, stretching, doing yoga, or performing other types of physical activities. In a typical scenario, the user will manually select a desired video or audio program, tune the set-top box to the chosen program, and then begin or continue with the physical activity. It may be desirable to select a relatively dynamic, exciting, fast-paced and/or loud program while performing certain types of exercise (e.g., an aggressive aerobic routine, a fast-paced exercise cycle stage, or a kickboxing workout). Conversely, it may be desirable to select a relatively calm, quiet, soothing, and/or slow-paced program while performing other types of exercise (e.g., yoga, stretching, mediation, tai chi, or the like). Traversing a programming guide or changing programs during an exercise regimen, however, can be inconvenient, disruptive, and difficult to achieve.